


Nowhere

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya isn't from Pittsburgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere

"Hate this city," Maya grumbled to a woman at the bus stop. "This much snow, no one should be going anywhere."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"North Carolina. I'm a grad at Carnegie Mellon. For my sins."


End file.
